


i long for you

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Letter fic, Love Letters, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: i was challenged on tumblr to:  write a story including a set of three things1. a constellation, a blanket, a sign2. a war, a candle, a painting hidden from the enemy3. a cat, a typewriter, a trail of clues and secrets4. a different language, a train through the countryside, a knife with a gilded handle5. a genius, a coin, a willi chose #2 so here we are.this was just a short little thing i wrote in between working on my current wip which is taking a lot of time but getting there.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i long for you

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i wrote in this style and it was nice to go back to it. it’s hard for me to keep it up but so satisfying to get that perfect sentence or thought in this style, lol.

My dearest love,

I have been away from you for 5 months, 17 days, 10 hours, and 42 minutes since I last saw you. Since last I could hold you in my arms. I still remember your warmth, your softness, the way you seemed molded to fit perfectly in my embrace. I wonder, do you still remember the same? Or are the sensations starting to fade for you? I apologize that I cannot be there in person to remind you. We never expected that I would be gone this long. I promised I would be back before you could miss me but we both knew that to be a lie. I cannot say when this torture will end. I have no answers for you and it is among my greatest regrets to admit such weakness to you. I can only repeat the same words to you, over and over. I will return. No matter what this war brings, I will return. Nothing in this world nor the next could make me break that vow. And when I return, we will make a different sort of vow. Another of my promises. Are you doubting my words? So many promises made to you in the past and I am not there to carry out any of them. Have you begun to wonder and question if any of them will come true?

I know asking you to simply believe me may be a bit too much to request. However, I intend to follow through with everything. I’ll come back to you. I will hold you in my arms and tell you in person how much you mean to me. Putting such words on paper feels empty to me. I’d much rather whisper them to you, when it is just us. So you can truly feel how truthful my words are. I will come back from this war and we will wed, as we had planned. Do you still have the dress, I wonder? You never let me see it but I know it looks breathtaking on you. It must feel I was ripped away from you all too suddenly. I feel that way as well. But we both knew, didn’t we? We felt the ever-present threat, a silent push to speed along in our plans lest they were interrupted.

Are you alone right now? Reading my letter in the candlelight, trying to believe what I say? Does the empty darkness around you make you miss me more? I long for you nightly, no, hourly. I remember when I left, you cried for me. Do those tears still fall for me? Or have I been gone too long, that they have dried up? Perhaps they now fall for a different man, one who is able to be by your side. I know you are like me and our connection is far deeper than these fears but I am still plagued. Far more than death, I am truly afraid of losing my love.

It is dangerous to mention here, in plain ink, but have you kept it hidden? You know of the importance. I should never say it plainly but something compels me. The desire to keep this letter to your eyes only. A way to communicate to you that it is truly me writing these words, by speaking of something only we know. You know that behind those colors applied just so that something more precious resides. The enemy would stop at nothing to learn the secrets within that frame, hidden by years of dried paint and the endless talent of the artist. No one would believe that when I purchased it, I merely wanted a beautiful portrait to remind me of my dear Elizabeth. I had no idea what lurked under that art. Now that I do know, I rather wish I didn’t. Perhaps our happy life could have been spared this difficulty if so. The enemy must never find the painting. I know you will keep it safe, as safely as you guard my heart.

We are making a final push in a week’s time. That will decide this war. I will return to you. I have repeated those words countless times. I cannot say them any differently for I have found every possible combination already. I’ll come back to you, my love. We will be married. We will be allowed our happiness and I will shower you with love neverending. The devotion you deserve, that you have been waiting for. And when I come back, we shall never again be torn apart. When I next see you, I will remind you of all of the things you may have forgotten. Another promise to you, my love, but again, I swear on everything that I am that I will make it come true.

With all my heart,

Jumin


End file.
